In recent times, the sport of water skiing has become extremely popular. In an effort to provide greater stability to the water skis, it has been suggested that fins or similar elements be provided on the bottom side of the water ski.
Among the objects of the invention are to provide an improved water ski having a fin construction which provides a more stable, safe water ski; wherein the water ski has improved performance; and which can be readily adapted to water skis that are presently available.